With the development of technology, the efficacy of a power supply is improved increasingly. The power consumption is also increasing, which results in a large amount of waste heat. Waste heat usually accumulates in the power supply after it is generated, causing the temperature of the power supply to gradually increase. If the heat does not be exhausted, it may affect the operating efficiency of the internal components of the power supply and shorten the service life of the power supply.
A conventional power supply comprises a casing. The casing is provided with a plurality of power modules therein. A plurality of cooling fans are provided at the front side of the power modules and arranged in the longitudinal direction. The back of the cooling fans is provided with a back plate arranged in the longitudinal direction. The back plate is a flat plate and has a plurality of heat dissipation holes for exhausting the waste heat out of the power supply. However, the output ends of the power modules are connected with a plurality of wires to electrically connect the power modules in parallel or in series. Since the wires are staggered longitudinally and laterally, the wires will hinder the heat flow path when the cooling fans are running to dissipate heat. As a result, the waste heat cannot be smoothly discharged from the heat dissipation holes. Especially for a high-power power supply, the diameter of the wires is larger, which is more likely to obstruct the heat flow path and reduce heat dissipation effect. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.